1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch/seal device and especially to an explosively driven latch-and-seal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocket engines for space-station, orbital-transfer vehicles and for earth-orbiting satellites, for example, have length limitations since the storage space inside the carriers which project them into outer space is limited. One method of decreasing the length of the overall vehicle is to decrease the nozzle length of the rocket engine which propels the upper stage vehicle. However, the nozzle performance is proportional in part to the expansion ratio which, in turn, controls the nozzle length and diameter, and it is generally desirable to have a long nozzle for good nozzle performance and a short nozzle to conform to storage-space limitations. The solution to this problem is to form the nozzle in at least two telescoping sections, a fixed section and an extendible section, the latter being extended only after the upper stage vehicle has been deployed from its carrier.
However, when fully extended, it is necessary to lock the two sections together and to form a seal between them so that the hot engine gases cannot escape except through the open exit portion of the extendible nozzle. If gases escape through holes in the seal, the hole can be eroded and enlarged by the hot gases and engine thrust is decreased and misdirected.